


Bent

by jennandanica



Series: Beg, Bend and Break [3]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding middle ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent

Viggo is sitting on the couch, watching Sean in the kitchen making dinner. He had offered to help but Sean only laughed and sent him back into the living room with another drink.

Sean is so beautiful and Viggo wants him so badly. He has spent the evening at Sean's every night for a week. And nothing's happened. Viggo wonders if Sean's changed his mind. Or if maybe /he/ misunderstood in the first place.

Viggo likes sitting on the couch with Sean, joined at the hip and leg and thigh. Likes the feel of Sean's hand resting gently on his. And he thought he could wait for Sean to make the first move.

But he's still waking from dreams that leave him aroused yet terrified, dreams that leave him feeling broken. And he needs to know so very badly if there's going to be more to this. If there will be new dreams, new memories of them together, new ones to supplant the old.

***

Viggo goes into the kitchen. Presses himself against Sean's back, peering over his shoulder, pretending to be interested in Sean's cooking.

Sean turns his head. "I thought I kicked you out of the kitchen. What do you want?"

Viggo doesn't answer. Cups Sean's face in his hands and kisses him. Kisses him gently and then slightly harder. Sean opens his mouth, seeking Viggo's tongue with his own, becoming more possessive as the kiss deepens. And their tongues dip and swirl around each other, leaving the two men breathless.

Viggo and Sean stand there, staring into each for a minute. Sean turns around, facing Viggo, their bodies fully aligned.

"Our first kiss," Viggo says.

"Yeah," Sean chuckles. "Kind of funny, considering..."

And it is.

Viggo brings his hands up to Sean's front, his eyes never wavering from Sean's, and slowly unbuttons his shirt. Runs cool hands over Sean's chest, circling nipples which grow hard under his touch. Slides his hands down farther under the waistband of Sean's jeans. And Sean moans, bucks gently against Viggo's hand.

And then Viggo's on the floor, on his knees in front of Sean, unzipping his pants, yanking them down and off. Viggo kisses Sean's cock. Licks the tip of it. Licks into the slit and Sean bucks again. Viggo smiles to himself. Takes Sean's cock, just the head, into his mouth and sucks. Sucks gently and then harder. Pulls back. Licks and twirls his tongue around the head before taking the entire length into his mouth. Swallowing it.

oh Viggo oh god

and Sean is moaning, white-knuckled hands grasping the kitchen counter. He lifts one hand to Viggo's head, begins to pull Viggo onto his cock then stops, placing his hand back on the counter. Viggo pauses. Reaches for Sean's hand and brings it back to his head. Stares up at him, willing him to understand what he cannot bring himself to say.

Sean cradles Viggo's head in his hands, steadily fucking his mouth, cock nudging the back of Viggo's throat with each thrust, the friction unbearable. Sean wants to stop, tell him this is the not way he wants to

but oh god he's coming and

oh Viggo oh god -oh god-

and his body clenches as he empties himself into Viggo's throat.

Sean's not sure his legs will hold him but that's okay because Viggo is standing again, holding him against the counter and smiling. Sean loves Viggo's smile. Covers that smile with his own, pushing his tongue between Viggo's lips, tasting his own saltiness on Viggo's tongue.

"Bed?" Viggo asks.

Sean shakes his head. "Here."

"Here?"

"On the table."

"Sean," Viggo says, eyes lowered. "I want us to make love... I--"

"Bed is great. Bed is wonderful. But right now," Sean says, pausing, knowing he'll give in if Viggo forces the issue. "Right now, I want you to fuck me through that table."

Viggo makes a groaning sound low in his chest, presses his forehead against Sean's. Exhales softly.

And before Sean can react, Viggo is moving him to the table, pushing him down on his stomach. Sean stretches across the table, grabs the far side with his hands, waits for Viggo. And then Viggo's pressing one long slick finger inside him. Sean vaguely wonders where Viggo came up with lube before remembering the open bottle of olive oil on the counter. Moans at the thought. Viggo has added a second finger and is stroking him inside. Sweeping across that spot which makes his body tremble, aching and desperate. He feels the third finger and then the fourth and Viggo is stretching him, corkscrewing those fingers into his body in a gentle rhythm that has Sean trying to spread his legs even wider, pushing back hard against Viggo's hand, shuddering with anticipation.

Viggo removes his fingers and Sean cries out, feels strangely empty and wanting more.

And then Viggo's hands are on his hips and Viggo is on the floor once more and Sean's not quite sure what he's doing until he feels Viggo's tongue.

\- oh god -

Viggo is painting his cleft with broad liquid strokes. Licking up and down between his legs. Swirling his tongue around Sean's hole. Then into it. Pressing just the tip of his tongue into it. Sean trembles. Viggo slides his tongue deep in his body. And Sean's shaking now. Viggo has to hold his legs to keep him still. Slides his tongue slowly in and out, again and again. Sean can barely speak but

"more"

and he feels Viggo chuckle against him, into him, as Viggo tongue-fucks his hole and Sean's legs turn to jelly. Viggo's pressing him hard against the table, nuzzling his whole face into Sean's ass. Stabbing his tongue into him. And Sean's not sure he can last much longer, arches back into Viggo, brings one hand down from the edge of the table to touch himself but Viggo stops him, slips his own hand between the table and Sean's body, starts stroking him in long lazy strokes, which have Sean aching, again wanting more, still more.

And then Viggo gets to his feet, one hand still stroking Sean's cock, the other unzipping his pants and sliding them down around his ankles, kicking them from his feet.

Viggo leans over Sean again.

"more?"

he offers

And Sean shudders.

"I want you inside me"

he says

And then Viggo is slowly pushing his way into Sean. Oh-so-slowly. Oh-so-deliberately. Making Sean aware of every single inch as his cock slides ever deeper into Sean. But as good as it feels, it's all too gentle for Sean.

"fuck me"

he says

And Viggo stops, pulls out, his breath catching. He's not sure if Sean knows what he's asking. If he's asking what Viggo thinks he's asking.

Sean lifts himself up onto his elbows, looks over his shoulder at Viggo and says

"fuck me"

And something flickers across Viggo's face. Something Sean wasn't sure he had ever wanted to see again but, seeing it now, knows that he's never wanted anything else.

Viggo leans over, kisses him thoroughly, leaving Sean gasping for breath, and says

"ready"

But it's not a question.

Viggo pushes in to the hilt with one brutal thrust, tearing a cry from Sean's throat. It hurts. Hurts like hell. And Sean's body welcomes the pain. Welcomes it because it's Viggo. And Viggo is thrusting, striking, with every single thrust, that spot inside Sean that has him shaking. And Sean thinks it's good, oh god, so good, better than it's ever been before but he needs more, wants more, wants Viggo to take him, wants Viggo to bend him, break him.

Viggo lowers his head to the back of Sean's neck. Uses his teeth to pull Sean's shirt away from his neck. Bites up and down Sean's neck and along his shoulders. Soft bites, hard bites, just breaking the skin bites which have Sean muttering obscenities and quaking beneath him.

"touch me"

And Sean doesn't have to ask twice.

Viggo works his hand between Sean and the table. Closes his hand hard around Sean's cock. Strokes it, moving his hand up and down over the head at a savage pace and Sean's coming

oh god Viggo oh oh god

And still Viggo fucks him. Hears Sean whimpering underneath him. Fucks him in a brutal yet lazy rhythm that echoes the other times they did this to each other. But this time he wants to see Sean, feel Sean, make Sean come like he's never come before.

So he keeps thrusting. Runs his hands around Sean's body to his nipples, teasing and twisting them between his fingers. Bites the back of Sean's neck. Sucks here and there, so hard that the blood wells just beneath the surface. Slides his hands lower. Slicks his hand with Sean's own come and strokes him, up and down, over and over until he starts to harden once more.

Viggo plunges his cock into Sean. His whole body is quivering and he can barely keep himself from coming. Can't believe he's still standing. But needs to do this for Sean. Sean, who is writhing on the table before him, moaning, keening, with Viggo's cock deep in his ass and Viggo's hand working his cock.

Still waiting for that one thing which will send him spiralling over the edge.

And Viggo is sure he knows what it is.

He pulls back, keeping his cock just inside Sean, leans down over him and says, low in his ear,

"mine"

before ramming it into his core once again.

Sean cries out, bucks against him, comes yelling Viggo's name.

And Viggo keeps fucking him, shoves brutally deep

mine

mine

mine

and -oh god- thrusts once more, exploding into Sean.

Viggo collapses against Sean's back. Stays there, not moving, unwilling to leave Sean. Finally pulls out and away, lowering them both to the floor.

Viggo and Sean sit there, side by side, staring at the kitchen cupboards. Drained. Bodies battered and bruised. Sit there, frozen in place, until Sean turns his head and smiles. And Viggo smiles back.

"yours"

Sean says.

And Viggo nods, pulling Sean to him.


End file.
